Iron Man
| sm = | ih = | auts = | voice = Robert Hays Francis Diakowsky | other = Age of Apocalypse }} Anthony Edward Stark, more well-known as Tony Stark, is president of Stark Enterprises. As Iron Man, he is one of the most powerful superheroes and a leader of the team Force Works. He is one of the iconic members of the Avengers along with Captain America and Thor. Biography Early Life Tony Stark was definitely not his father’s son. Whilst Walter Stark showed a great passion for Stark Enterprises, Tony only cared about his own enjoyment. Justin Hammer sabotaged Stark Enterprises which resulted in an accident which killed his father. Tony began becoming the son his father wanted, and made Stark Enterprises more successful than ever. Mandarin and The Hand later kidnapped Tony Stark. Mandarin demanded he build him an invincible suit of armor so he can conquer the world. Tony suffered serious injuries that put metal slivers near his spine while Mandarin held him hostage. Once Stark, along with Wellington Yinsen, had finished inventing the armor, he used it to escape from the Mandarin he then used it to fight evil and used his engineering skills to put his father's memory to rest. He would use this armor for much of his fighting against the Mandarin. Under the guidance of Tony, Stark Enterprises built technology for the military. The technology was greatly desired by the Mandarin. He entered into a competitive business rivalry with Justin Hammer, who secretly worked with Mandarin. However, Tony would require physical therapy to deal with the silvers. He hired a beautiful woman named Veronica Benning to do the physical therapy. She then developed a crush on him. At some point Tony supplied Bruce Banner with the materials and funds to make his Gamma Reactor. Unfortunately, an accident occurred and Bruce disappeared. At the same time, the beast known as Hulk appeared. Tony was once in love with a woman named Whitney Frost. However, she was obsessed with her looks. Unfortunately she lost her beauty and Tony at the same time. Iron Man and Force Works Using his new armor to fight crime, Iron Man began leading his own superhero team, in Force Works consisting of his friend James Rhodes also known as War Machine, Hawkeye, Spider-Woman, the mutant Scarlet Witch, U.S. Agent and Century. They would often team to fight the Mandarin and his team of villains, featuring the likes of Whirlwind, Blizzard, MODOK, Hypnotia, Blacklash, and Grey Gargoyle. He would also fight other villains such as Fin Fang Foom and Titanium Man. At some point, U.S. Agent left the team. Both Scarlet Witch, Spider-Woman, and possibly even Veronica developed a crush on Tony. At some point he and Force Works fought Titanium Man at Magnitogorsk where they believed he was defeated once and for all. At another point, disgruntled former Stark Enterprises board member Simon Gilbert attacked his former company. Iron Man arrived to stop him and Gilbert was killed. Iron Man fought someone called Dark Aegis and sent him into space. On March 11 Tony was in a physical therapy session with Veronica when James told him he had a Hypertech seminar that afternoon. As he was getting out of his spa Whirlwind and Dreadknight, under the direction of the Mandarin, attacked the Iron Man Armory. Whirlwind stole a microchip and burned the place down. Tony told Spider-Woman to double the security. Over the next year Tony and James would spend their time rebuilding the armory and trying to figure out what Mandarin was up to. Tony also built I.R.V.I.N.G., a robot to provide Iron Man with armor modifications in the field. Admiral Harold Younger then sent them on Operation Prometheus, a mission to find the Russian submarine Prometheus which was lost off the cost of Norway and made its way to Scotland. Iron Man and I.R.V.I.N.G. took off and found the ship with James and Force Works watching, but were attacked by Whirlwind, Whiplash, Dreadknight, and Grey Gargoyle. Century transported the rest of the team to Iron Man's location but they were all defeated when Fin Fang Foom arrived. Tony woke up in the infirmary and after looking through The L.A. Times figured out the Mandarin's plan. The villain used the stolen microchip to convert the crew of the Russian sub into radioactive zombies with a Bio-Conversion Device. Iron Man and Force Works arrive at the Hammer Channel Tunnel where the zombies are attacking. The team defeats the zombies but Titanium Man arrives to fight them. War Machine manage to cover the villain in asphalt and throw him into space destroying him. Century then converts the sailors back to normal. The alien robot Ultimo and under the guidance of Mandarin began destroying everything. Iron Man and Force Works tried to stop them but the robot proved too powerful. The team then destroyed the device Mandarin used to control the robot and it was defeat. Tony designed a series of military and communication satellites. However, Mandarin stole and reprogrammed them and caused financial panic which Stark was blamed for. Force Works had to fight not only Mandarin's forces but also had to recapture and reprogram the stolen satellites. Iron Man revealed the truth clearing his name. Stark Enterprises built a series of guardian tanks that the Mandarin wanted. Elastika then kidnapped Rachel Carpenter, Julia's daughter, as a distraction. Julia begged Tony to find her. Iron Man went to her rescue and defeated the Mandarin's forces before they got their hands on the tanks. Tony develops a super fighter bomber jet called the Grim Reaper, which was to be completely indestructible and undetectable. He was about to deliver it to the American government when the Mandarin's forces stole it. Iron Man and Force Works had to defeat and reacquire the jet or else he and his government would lose credibility. The team did stop it and got it to the government. MODOK came to Tony Stark wanting help. Mandarin had kidnapped a model, who happened to be MODOK's wife. Tony was initially worried that it was a trick but when along with it anyways. Iron Man saved the model and stopped the Mandarin. He then convinced MODOK to go back to his wife and the two reconnected. Iron Man, Hawkeye, and War Machine were drawn away from the armory while Scarlet Witch, Spider-Woman, and Century discovered a recording device that contained the history of Mandarin. While they watched they were secretly being hypnotized by Hypnotia. When Iron Man and the others returned he found the other heroes had let Mandarin into the armory where he had designed his own powerful armor. The three managed to release the control over the other heroes and Iron Man simply deactivated his own technology so Mandarin's new suit was useless. After the Mandarin's forces stole one of Stark's technology the team began to suspect that Hawkeye was a traitor. Tony was the only one to believe him. It became more suspicious when images of him with Justin Hammer surfaced. Force Works defeated the Mandarin's forces and the team learned Hawkeye had been running off to help his elderly grandfather. Stark Enterprises suffered some tough times and almost went bankrupt. To stop it Tony and Iron Man disappeared for a while. At the same time MODOK created a double of Iron Man that stole the only antidote to the Dark Water Fever. Everyone, including President Bill Clinton, thought that the real Iron Man was responsible. Tony heard of this and appeared to fight his evil double and Living Laser. He defeated the two villains and cleared his name Iron Man was exploring snowy Chinese mountains when Fin Fang Foom and Mandarin surprised him with a trap. He was heavily damaged and crashed into an ice cave. He had no power and no way to escape while the two villains hunted him down. He rerouted his suit's power to restore itself while he watched his own memories. He relived the events that led to him becoming Iron Man. Eventually he was able to repower his suit and with the help of Force Works they defeated their enemies. Tony learns that after reviewing their battles Mandarin and Justin Hammer figure out that Tony Stark is Iron Man. He then hatched a plan to have both Iron Man and Tony Stark in the same place at the same time. He announced that he and Julia would marry quickly. This caused some upset with his public image and among his friends. He built a robotic Tony Stark to "marry" Julia while he watched in disguise. When the Mandarin and his forces attacked the fake Tony, the real Tony suited up and defeated the foes. It worked and the foes lost interest in Tony Stark. After the wedding Tony and Julia began to realize they had deeper feelings for each other. Iron Man's adventures inspired a cartoon series. Johnny Storm was watching one episode where Iron Man and War Machine were fighting Ultimo when the characters seemed to come to life. This occurred because the Silver Surfer's powers caused the images to come to life. When he passed the images became fictional once again. The Lone Wolf Over time Tony redesigned his original armor to a newer version. He designed an Artificial Intelligence named H.O.M.E.R. Tony's rival Justin Hammer tried to kill Tony with a car bomb, which failed. Upon further investigation Tony discovered a plan to lure Iron Man into a trap so Mandarin could steal his armor. Tony then believed that only he could accomplish his missions and started to work on his own without telling any of his friends. Tony faked his death, apparently at the hands of the Mandarin's operatives. While undercover Tony learned that four missing industrialists were actually the same kind of alien as Fin Fang Foom. Iron Man reemerges to stop Mandarin from using the aliens to take over the world. However, Fin Fang Foom double crossed the Mandarin. Mandarin was supposedly killed in a large explosion. Mandarin's forces disbanded and headed out on their own paths. Because of Tony's secrecy Force Works disbands. Only James and Julia remain with him. After the break-up Tony became withdrawn and would find himself talking to H.O.M.E.R. before any human. Simon Gilbert's son, now calling himself Firebrand, caused a city-wide blackout. Unfortunately, War Machine was caught in it and nearly drowned. Firebrand destroyed a large Hydroelectric Dam causing Iron Man to sink beneath the water. War Machine confronted his fear and saved his friend. Afterwards he refused to enter his War Machine Armor for any reason. A group called A.I.M. attacked a school in China using a satellite. Iron Man went into space to investigate. He found a space station called the Star Well, guarded by something called the Sunturion and inhabited by a man called Arthur Dearborn. Iron Man tried to convince Dearborn to give up the station before A.I.M. attacked in their warships, hijacked the station, and endangered the world. However, he learned that Dearborn needed the station. He had a deadly disease and used microwave energy to cure himself. This caused Dearborn to transform into Sunturion and emit radiation making him too deadly to return to Earth. The satellite began to head towards New York City so Sunturion sacrificed himself to stop the station. A great shock occurred in Tony's life when he found his father alive and well. Apparently Walter was being held by A.I.M. Iron Man rescued him and Tony came to terms with the old wounds left open. He then believed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was involved in a cover up of Walter's death. He believed that Nick Fury traded Walter to A.I.M. in exchange for a captive agent. At the same time A.I.M hired Crimson Dynamo to infiltrate Stark Enterprises. Tony learned that this Walter is in fact a clone of the original, and that his real father is dead. Iron Man defeated Crimson Dynamo but his faux father got away. Julia and other Stark employees were trapped in a cave-in in subway tunnels in Cairo, Egypt. Tony discovered that the workers were trapped by Tony's old girlfriend Whitney Frost, now Madame Masque, and the Maggia. Whitney became obsessed with her own facial disfigurement and became Masque, dedicated her life to unearthing the Golden Sepulcher of Isis. She wanted the ancient Egyptian goddess spirit that was believed to be able to bestow eternal life and beauty. She coerces Tony into finding the sepulcher. He went through several traps and finds the sepulcher, and gave it back to her. James finally returned to the War Machine armor to help out his friend. After Madame Masque/Isis' fight with Iron Man, War Machine, and Spider-Woman, the Golden Sepulcher of Isis is destroyed by Iron Man, regressing Isis back to a disfigured Madame Masque. Iron Man then told her the love he once felt for her was inside, and it died years ago. Tony and Julia were scheduled to attend an unveiling when Hawkeye returned to clean out his locker at Stark Enterprises. However, Ultimo appeared and attacked their plain. The two heroes were joined by Hawkeye who was wounded in battle. Tony decided to shrink down to molecular size to implant a life-saving chip in Hawkeye's spine. However, Ultimo and H.O.M.E.R. were hacked by someone called the Hacker. Ultimo also shrunk down and tried to kill Hawkeye. Iron Man stopped Ultimo and defeated the Hacker before Hawkeye died. After Hawkeye recovered the two heroes found Hacker and took him in. Iron Man tried to reestablish a relationship with his former teammate, but Hawkeye was still angry and walked away. Iron Man helped an unidentified, unmanned space ship land, which he learned was sent by the distant planet Elysian. It carried a distress message pleading for Iron Man's help against Dark Aegis. Iron Man felt responsible so he and James, who was determined to beat his claustrophobia and donned his War Machine armor, head to the planet. However, Titanium Man, who was employed by Dark Aegis, stowed away on the ship. After a battle the two heroes were set adrift and landed on the surface. They find that the planet had been destroyed and the air is so toxic they had to keep their armor on. War Machine fought Titanium Man while Iron Man fought Dark Aegis, who possessed a weapon called the Oracle. The two villains were defeated and Titanium Man sacrificed himself to stop Dark Aegis. Armor Wars Iron Man heads to Russia to stop a coup involving Crimson Dynamo. During the fight Crimson Dynamo sacrifices himself to cause a nuclear explosion resulting in the destruction of a large area and many deaths. Iron Man is made into a scapegoat. To his horror Tony discovered that Crimson Dynamo had been using stolen Stark technology secrets in his armor, contributing to the tragedy. He designed several negators to disable any device that uses Stark technology, intending to disable every person who uses his technology. Iron Man headed out starting the Armor Wars. He found and disabled the Controller, Stilt Man, Beetle, Blacklash, Blizzard and Whirlwind. It appeared to everyone like vigilantism gone wild. Iron Man eventually headed to the Vault where he found the Guardsmen lead by Hawkeye. After a bitter battle Iron Man defeats Hawkeye and the Guardsmen and disables their technology. James begged him to stop, while Nick Fury strongly warns him not to go continue with it. Julia went to his house pleading with him but Tony ignored her. Iron Man found Stingray and believed he used Stark technology. After a brief battle Iron Man learned that he did not. War Machine appeared trying to stop Iron Man's crusade once and for all. Iron Man realized his friend was using his technology and went after him. Iron Man disabled his friend but came across Justin Hammer's newest piece of technology, the unnamed armored warrior named Firepower. Realizing what was going on Tony left his armor and sent it in empty. The titanic battle ended when Iron Man was apparently blown up. Tony retreated to his locked lab where he remained for several weeks. Firepower began attacking Stark Enterprise facilities so Tony designed a new Exo-Armor to confront and defeat Firepower. Iron Man then went to Hammer's office to confront him. Hammer knew Iron Man had nothing on him, while Iron Man knew Hammer had stolen the designs for his technology. Iron Man then uploaded a virus into Hammer's computers deleting not only Stark designs but everything in the database. Return of the Mandarin Iron Man used H.O.M.E.R. to guide him to MODOK's hideout in the mountains. Mandarin, who had spent the time since his "death" gathering his rings, appeared and along with MODOK had been reviewing Iron Man's recent battles. Mandarin and MODOK disappeared before Iron Man arrived deciding it was too soon to strike against their old foe. Julia was out in the desert when one of Mandarin's Rings activated making her disappear. Iron Man teams up with Dr. Bruce Banner to get the ring back. They were attacked by robots who stole the ring and took it to the Leader, who had another ring. He wanted to use it to go back in time and kill a younger Bruce Banner and take his place when the gamma reactor went off creating the Hulk. Iron Man, James, and Banner found the Leader's hideout but Iron Man and Hulk disappear in a time rift. While the two fight James and H.O.M.E.R. force Leader to bring them back. Leader leaps through a portal with another ring to complete his plan. Iron Man and Hulk defeat the Leader, find Julia, and bring everyone back to their time. When alone Tony and Julia embraced. When the Mandarin reunited with his ten rings he announced to the world that he was taking over. However the United Nations didn't take him serious so Mandarin used an anti-technology fog to shut down New York City. Iron Man tried to stop it but he too was immobilized and had to be rescued by Hawkeye. Mandarin wanted to take the Earth to a pre-technology era so Tony reformed Force Works. Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Spider-Woman, and Century were his main forces since their powers were not technology based. The team travels to China where Mandarin gathered all of his former forces and were wreaking havoc. They discovered that Mandarin was using an ancient intergalactic crystal known as the Heart of Darkness to feed his power. Mandarin defeated his old foe, grabbed Iron Man, and melted his helmet revealing Tony underneath. Tony managed to escape the Mandarin's citadel and realized that Mandarin hadn't taken over the world because he didn't have the power yet to do so. The rest of Force Works stormed the citadel but were taken captive, with Mandarin creating an anti-power fog. Tony had to escape some mountain bandits which taxed his already weakened heart. He reached Stark Enterprises in Hong Kong where his old ally Dr. Su-Yin and James were working on an experimental DNA-based microprocessor that would be impervious to Mandarin's anti-technology field. The new Iron Man showed up at Mandarin's citadel for a final battle. After being defeated Mandarin was taken away by the bandits. Finally getting a chance Tony and Julia passionately kissed. Helping Others Banner fled to Hollywood in hopes that Tony could help cure him. After suffering from amnesia from a fall, Iron Man fought the Hulk eventually defeating the brute and meeting up with Rick Jones. Iron Man took Bruce to his infirmary where he recovered. Iron Man removed off his helmet to remind Bruce that he could trust Tony. Updating Bruce’s cure design, Tony set up an experiment to cure Bruce, but General Thaddeus Ross pulled the plug before it could be completed. Ross and his Hulkbusters attacked Stark Enterprises, so Iron Man and War Machine retaliated. After a battle with the Hulk War Machine decided to transform the Exo-Armor into the Hulkbuster Armor. After Iron Man fought the brute, the amnesic Hulk recovered his memories and fleed from the military. Iron Man then confronted Ross, asking who they should the bill of damages to, the Pentagon or S.H.I.E.L.D.. Tony headed up a Stark Enterprises project involving inter-dimensional portals. He hired Doctor Jonathan Ohn to design the portal technology. When he felt they had perfected a probe he sent Rhodes to New York City for a demonstration. However, Venom interrupted and tried to take the probe. Spider-Man showed up and tried to stop him, but Tony had Rhodes change into War Machine to help him. The two heroes were winning until Venom's spawn Carnage showed up and they were defeated. The two symbiotes stole the probe. War Machine was injured so Tony sent Iron Man out to help Spider-Man. Tony suited up in his latest armor and left. Iron Man found Venom and Spider-Man at the J3 television station. He attacked Venom but the symbiote proved too powerful for his armor. After struggling with his two halves Venom left. Iron Man and Spider-Man followed but the wallcrawler was pulled away by Madame Web leaving Iron Man alone. Iron Man met up with Spider-Man again at ESU Science Hall where Eddie Brock got in control of the symbiote and Doctor Curt Connors managed to separate it using heat and sound. Spider-Man figured out where Baron Mordo and Carnage were going to be. Iron Man and Spider-Man were going to head off by themselves. However, Eddie wanted to join but Connors and Eddie's psychiatrist Ashley Kafka insisted he stayed and rest. Eddie feigned consent then rebonded with the Venom Symbiote. Eddie managed to control it and the three of them left. The three arrived at Mordo's lair where a full urn containing human energies was ready to release Dormammu. Upon realizing that the three are overpowered Spider-Man hatches a plan. Iron Man and Venom distract the two villains while Spider-Man reversed the polarity on the stolen inter-dimensional portal device. Iron Man targets his efforts on Baron Mordo, countering Mordo's magic with his repulsor beams. Dormammu fully exited his dimension but Spider-Man reversed the polarity and he was sucked back in. However, the portal would not close. Dormammu had created a link between himself and Carnage. Venom then sacrificed himself to push both of them. Iron Man smashed his own probe so it could not be used again. Tony realized that inter-dimensional technology was currently too dangerous to pursue. He returned to his New York City Stark Enterprises building where he told Dr. Ohn that he was moving him to another project. Ohn grew upset and left Stark Enterprises to work for Wilson Fisk. When the Beyonder and Madame Web put Spider-Man in charge of the Secret Wars Spider-Man chose Iron Man as one of his heroes. Iron Man helps to rebuild the defenses in the building the Beyonder took them to. He then helps Spider-Man find more energy in the device the wallcralwer used to bring the heroes there. Together they brought the Black Cat. They attack the Red Skull, Alistair Smythe, and Doctor Octopus. Iron Man was injured and when the heroes tried to help him Iron Man stopped them. He did not want them to mess with the armor that was keeping him alive. Doctor Doom kidnapped the Thing so the heroes went to get him back. Doom defeated them with the help of Ben Grimm. The villain then stole the powers of the Beyonder and had seemingly unlimited abilities. Doom could not control his powers and Spider-Man outwitted him. After the defeat of Doom the Beyonder sent them all home without any memory of what happened, except Spider-Man who went on an additional task. Avengers Iron Man lead the Avengers that consisted of She-Hulk, Hercules, Vison and Captain America. When Ego the Living Planet began disrupting the planet Iron Man led the Avengers to help deal with the crisis. They were accompanied by the Fantastic Four who also appeared. Mister Fantastic helped them save some falling civilians and he thanked him for the Avenger's help. Later when Doctor Doom once again stole the powers of the Silver Surfer Crystal came to the Avengers with a plan from Mister Fantastic. Crystal used the Avenger's computers to control a small device Fantastic built that would make Doom angry. Iron Man watched as Crystal piloted the device into space so that Doom smashed into the barrier Galactus formed to keep the Surfer on Earth. At some point Tony left the Avengers. The Avengers put a portrait of him in a conference room alongside the other former Avengers Captain American, Hulk, and Thor. While away he redesigned his Iron Man Armor. When the Zodiac began attacking satellites Iron Man was quick to respond. He was met by the newest version of the Avengers consisting of Wasp, Wonder Man, Tigra, and his former Force Works teammates Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch. Together they defeated the aliens and stopped their plan. Powers :See also Iron Man Armor. Tony has no powers to speak of. To defeat superpowered foes he built himself a powerful set of armor. His armor gives him flight, superhuman strength and protection from attacks. He builds several offensive and defensive armaments into the Iron Man suit. He is constantly retooling his armor and making alternate versions for various tasks. His most distinctive weapon is his repulsor beams. He also builds several different gadgets to help him along the way. This includes I.R.V.I.N.G., H.O.M.E.R., and the negator packs. Personality Tony is extremely smart. He builds several items to help in his quest to stop crime. He is also a loner. He often feels he is the only one who can accomplish something and sets off by himself, and that he knows better than anyone else. This is the reason Force Works disbanded. Eventually he realized his limitations and readily worked with other people again. Relationships Walter Stark Tony and his father had a rocky relationship. Walter wanted his son to be responsible while Tony wanted to have fun. The two carried quite a few hard feelings towards each other but did not express them. When Walter died Tony took it hard and turned his life around. When Walter's clone appeared Tony tried to rebuild their relationship. He discovered that it was a clone, but he still got his feelings out and felt better for it. Julia Carpenter She loves him, he loves her. Early on she would compete with the Scarlet Witch for Tony's affections. When Tony needed to marry to lure out the Mandarin he chose to do so with Julia. During the Armor Wars she became concerned with his seclusion. He realized his feelings for her when she became trapped in the past and he had to defeat the Hulk before finding her. After they had finally defeated the Mandarin the two expressed their true feelings for each other. Scarlet Witch Wanda has a crush on Tony. She competes with Julia for his affection. She was heartbroken when he chose to "marry" Julia. Veronica Benning Veronica spent lots of time with Tony has his physical therapist. She also developed a crush on him. She was heartbroken when Tony chose to "marry" Julia. James Rhodes The two are close friends. Although they have often come to blows the two have always gotten over it. When Force Works disbanded James stuck with Tony. Hawkeye Although the two work together the two do not get along since Hawkeye has a problem with authority. Hawkeye was all too happy to leave Force Works. Tony tried to rebuild their relationship but Hawkeye did not want anything to do with him. The two brutally fought during the Armor Wars. When the Mandarin returned Hawkeye returned to Force Works and the two worked out their differences. H.O.M.E.R. Tony often trusts H.O.M.E.R. more than he does humans. When Tony became a lone wolf he would speak more openly to the A.I. than to anyone else. Bruce Banner Tony feels guilty regarding Bruce's condition since help to fund the gamma bomb that created the Hulk. Iron Man revealed his secret identity to Bruce to gain his trust. Because of their friendship Bruce came to Tony in an attempt to cure him. Despite his best efforts Tony was unsuccessful and angry towards General Ross for putting Bruce through such pain. Background Iron Man was voiced by Robert Hays on , , and and Francis Diakowsky on . On he just appeared but had no spoken lines. Iron Man's armor is based off the Mark XI "Modular Armor", which the character was using at the time. It is notable that for the first time each piece of the armor is a stand alone subsystem that can be interchanged at will. Inconsistencies In , Tony fakes a wedding with Julia to cover up his identity. In season two, it is stated that he stood up Julia at the altar. That means there had to been a second and real wedding. In , it is stated that Justin Hammer caused Walter Stark's death. In , it is stated that A.I.M. caused it. It is possible, though unstated and unlikely, that Hammer worked with A.I.M. to do it. In , Iron Man says "Anthony B. Stark" while another episode uses the comic's correct middle name of Edward. In the Comics His father's name is Howard and his mother's is Maria. Both his parents died in a plane accident. Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen were held captured by a man named Wong Chu, not the Mandarin. Though the first ''Iron Man'' film had them captured by people working for Mandarin. Tony had debris near his heart, not his spine. This is the only version to have debris near his spine rather than heart. Was injured and captured in Vietnam. Though this was eventually changed to Afghanistan to keep the character updated. First built a large grey armor to escape and then fight crime. Subsequent versions include a gold version of the same armor and a foldable version that could fit in a briefcase. Met James Rhodes immediately following his escape from Wong Chu. Had a bodyguard named Happy Hogan. However, after he went public with his dual identity Hogan quit since Iron Man doesn't need a bodyguard. At first, had to live in an iron lung-like device that he would have to stop and recharge. Is one of the founding members of the Avengers along with Thor, Ant-Man, Wasp, and Hulk. After Namor found Captain America's frozen body, Iron Man helped unfreeze him. Was an alcoholic until it began interfering with his superhero life. Then went sober and has been dealing with it ever since. Has expressed no particular romantic interest in Julia Carpenter. While he has no main love interest, certainly not like Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, in recent years he has expressed interest in his assistant Pepper Potts. Is often an enemy to Doctor Doom due to their genius intellects and armors. S.H.I.E.L.D. once tried to take over Stark's company after he stopped making weapons for them. He has lost the company to several others over the years but has always gotten it back. Wore the War Machine Armor before giving it up to Rhodey. Also, Rhodey briefly took over as Iron Man. It was the Rhodey-Iron Man that fought in the Secret Wars. During the Armor Wars he fought Captain America, as The Captain, rather than Hawkeye over the Guardsmen. Started Force Works with U.S. Agent, Spider-Woman, Scarlet Witch, and Wonder Man. The purpose was to not only fight disasters but also prevent them. Scarlet Witch and the Chaos Computer predicted events. Century joined after Wonder Man was presumed dead. They were based out of a Stark Industries building called The Works that was administered by Stark staff and run by the artificial intelligence P.L.A.T.O. (Piezo-electrical Logistic Analytical Tactical Operator). Scarlet Witch was officially in charge of the team, though Iron Man made decisions behind her back. Eventually revealed that during this time he was under control of Kang, later revealed to actually be Immortus. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Anthony Stark (Earth-534834) at Marvel Database *Anthony Stark (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Anthony Stark (Earth-730784) at Marvel Database *Anthony Stark (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes Category:Force Works Category:Avengers Category:Iron Man Heroes Category:Fantastic Four Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:The Incredible Hulk Heroes Category:The Avengers: United They Stand Heroes Category:Scientists